


Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Shallow, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Song: Shallow (Bradley Cooper & Lady Gaga), Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il terzo giorno del Lukadrien June.Day 3. My heroDal testo:"Non è stancante?"Chat Noir si voltò ad osservarlo, con uno sguardo incuriosito."Non è stancante far finta che niente possa toccarti? Scherzare su tutto quello che succede? Fingerti invulnerabile? Siamo una squadra Chat Noir, non devi sostenere il peso di tutto questo da solo. Mostrare le tue emozioni, la tua paura, non diminuirà il rispetto che proviamo nei tuoi confronti. Non devi tenerti tutto dentro, puoi fidarti di noi!"Sì! Il titolo è preso da "Shallow". | Sì! l'ho ascoltata a ripetizione, mentre scrivevo. | Sì! Ha una piccola parte in questa storia
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768201
Kudos: 4





	Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720307) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Correvano, tra i tetti di Parigi.

Si era fatto tardi, e ad illuminarli c'era solo la luna.

Ridevano, mentre si rincorrevano saltando di palazzo in palazzo, sempre più lontani dalla scena dell'ultimo combattimento.

Erano stanchi, ma felici di poter passare dell'altro tempo insieme prima di tornare alle loro vite.

Era bastato un solo momento di distrazione per Chat Noir, solo il momento che gli era servito per guardare Viperion, pochi metri dietro di lui.

Solo quel momento, e i suoi piedi erano scivolati sulle tegole bagnate.

Solitamente i suoi riflessi potenziati dal Miraculous, sarebbero bastati per riuscire a ritrovare immediatamente l'equilibrio, ma lo scontro di poco prima, lo aveva sfiancato molto più di quanto ci tenesse ad ammettere. 

Si sentì sprofondare nel vuoto, improvvisamente si sentiva troppo debole per riuscire ad arrestare la caduta.

Il Miraculous attutiva la maggior parte degli urti durante un combattimento e aumentava di molto la sua resistenza, ma non sarebbe bastato in quel momento a salvarlo dalle possibili conseguenze di quella caduta.

A Viperion invece un attimo era bastato per salvarlo da quella caduta disastrosa.

Saltò dal punto in cui si trovava, lo afferrò in volo e si aggrappò al primo appiglio disponibile su quel palazzo.

"Chat Noir, tutto bene?" la voce di Viperion era preoccupata, ma ferma.

Chat Noir, i muscoli ancora tesi in attesa di un impatto, che non sarebbe arrivato, si rilasso subito tra le braccia dell'altro ragazzo.

Sempre così affidabile nonostante l'inesperienza.

"Ooh! Il mio eroe!" 

La voce di Chat Noir, tremava ancora un po', ma il suo normale atteggiamento era tornato.

"Che fai? Ti salvo la vita e tu sfotti? Guarda, quasi quasi ti lascio cadere..." 

Ridendo, allentò di poco la stretta ferrea, per stuzzicarlo un po'.

_"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
_I'll never meet the ground!"_

Chat Noir era tornato ad essere quello di sempre.

"Sai Chaton! Hai veramente una bella voce, ma comincio a capire per quale motivo Ladybug, sia sempre così tentata di darti una botta in testa una volta ogni dieci minuti. Ti saresti potuto fare veramente male! Spero tu te ne renda conto!"

Se ne rendeva conto, ma questo era l'unico modo in cui riusciva a reagire, senza lasciarsi andare al panico e dal modo in cui Viperion lo guardava, mente con cautela scendeva la parete fino ad arrivare in strada, sapeva che anche lui doveva averlo capito.

Una volta arrivati a terra, Chat Noir si rimise in piedi, ma la mano di Viperion, rimase irremovibile attorno al suo polso.

"Non è stancante?"

Chat Noir si voltò ad osservarlo, con uno sguardo incuriosito.

"Non è stancante far finta che niente possa toccarti? Scherzare su tutto quello che succede? Fingerti invulnerabile? Siamo una squadra Chat Noir, non devi sostenere il peso di tutto questo da solo. Mostrare le tue emozioni, la tua paura, non diminuirà il rispetto che proviamo nei tuoi confronti. Non devi tenerti tutto dentro, puoi fidarti di noi!"

Viperion lo aveva sorpreso. Era così abituato a dissimulare le sue emozioni, che non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi portato dietro questa abitudine dalla sua identità da civile. 

All'improvviso si sentiva così vulnerabile.   
Le parole dell'altro lo avevano colpito e questa volta non era riuscito a fare nulla per nascondere il suo stato d'animo. 

Lo colse nuovamente di sorpresa in un abbraccio.

In così poco tempo Viperion era riuscito a capirlo così bene, non era molto che si era unito a lui e a Ladybug, eppure aveva una comprensione così profonda di entrambi.

Era straordinario!

Il suo abbraccio era così rassicurante che Chat Noir, non poté evitare di rilassarsi. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Viperion e lasciò che la sua mano si intrecciasse ai suoi capelli disordinati.

Dopo anni di solitudine, non sapeva più come stare in compagnia e nonostante Ladybug, ci avesse provato con tutta se stessa, nessuno era arrivato tanto vicino quanto Viperion, nel farlo sentire così a casa.

"Torna a casa e riposati Chaton! Per questa sera evita di saltare ancora di tetto in tetto, vai a piedi è più sicuro!" 

Viperion sciolse l'abbraccio. 

"Si è fatto proprio tardi... Devo proprio andare, questa sera ho un impegno. Mi raccomando Chat Noir, riposati!"

Detto questo, gli fece un cenno di saluto e si avviò a grande velocità. 

"Ci si vede Chaton!"

Rimase lì, ad osservarlo mentre si allontanava illuminato dalla luna. Si mosse solo quando scomparì dal suo campo visivo.

Si sarebbe arrivato una volta arrivato a casa, ma prima aveva un impegno per la serata.

___

Adrien aveva fatto di tutto per riuscire a convincere suo padre a lasciarlo andare da Luka con la scusa di esercitarsi al piano e imparare a suonare un nuovo strumento.

Si era dovuto scontrare con numerose resistenze da parte di suo padre, ma alla fine era riuscito ad averla vinta. 

Appena arrivato alla barca, lo trovò lì sul ponte a sistemare gli strumenti. 

Non appena si fu avvicinato abbastanza da essere notato, lo salutò.

"Hey Luka! Scusa il ritardo, ma dopo l'akuma di questo pomeriggio, ci è voluto il doppio del tempo per convincere mio padre a lasciarmi uscire."

Luka gli sorrise.

"Non ti preoccupare, immaginavo sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere con tuo padre. Almeno ho avuto il tempo di sistemare gli strumenti!"

Riusciva sempre a trovare un lato positivo, per quanto piccolo potesse essere, in ogni cosa che accadeva.

"Perfetto! Allora cosa suoniamo di bello oggi?"

Abbandonò a terra, la borsa che portava con sé e corse verso al piano accanto a Luka.

Rifletté un po' prima di rispondere, ma alla fine si illuminò.

"Shallow!"

Lo colse di sorpresa. Era da un paio d'ore che non riusciva a togliersi quella canzone.

"Perfetto! Ottima scelta! Vada per Shallow!"


End file.
